Last Resort
by KawaChou
Summary: All Naruto wishes is that he be acknowledged instead of treated like some underminded monster. So when Kyuubi arouses in response to his hate, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. AU Rated M for later. Hiatus, sorry guys
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

-:-Last Resort-:-

_Summary: Naruto has hit rock bottom. All he wishes is that he could be acknowledged instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. AU Technically a song fic_

*•*•*•*

-:-Chapter 1-The Offer-:-

Uzumaki Naruto winced inwardly as he walked the streets of Konaha getting glares and insulted murmurs as he passed.

"Demon child…"

"Drop dead, insignificant monster…"

"Stay away from that child, dear. He's cursed…"

What had he done? What did he do to deserve this treatment? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His life consisted of a small apartment provided by the Hokage, the academy, and the the ramen stand down the street. He had no friends, no one close to call family other than the Hokage himself. He had NOTHING. Twelve years of nothingness.

Naruto found his way to the academy self-consciously, his mind returning to him when he found himself in the back row of the academy classroom. Umnei Iruka walked in starting class. He eyed the young blonde boy suspiciously for a grin or something else that would hint a prank in the making.

But Naruto had seemed to already be preoccupied and didn't look to be in the mood for pranking. In fact he had already drowned his sensei out with his own internal conflict. Those damned eyes followed him everywhere. Cold, judgmental eyes that beamed at him with all the hatred in the world. He was sick of it. He hated them. He hated them all for their cruelty. He hated every last one of those damned villagers!

**DO YOU REALLY HATE THEM, NARUTO?**

The Uzumaki opened his eyes and looked around. What the hell? Where'd the classroom go? He looked about him and found himself in a sewer like room a hundred times his size, maybe bigger.

**OVER HERE, NARUTO.** The words echoed.

Naruto turned to a huge cage. He strained his eyes into the darkness and found two large red slitted eyes staring back at him.

"What the-?" He stumbled back and fell on his butt. "Who the hell are you?"

**THAT'S A FIRST. I'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED WHO? MORE MONSTER, BEAST, WHAT, THING, FOX, KYUUBI… ETC. THINGS THAT DON'T RELATE TO A LIVING BREATHING THING THAT HAS ACTUAL FEELINGS.**

Naruto gaped at the fox before him. He suddenly felt like he was gonna die. It was a fact, he was sooo dead. He was with the beast that attacked Konaha years ago.

"Where are we…?" He gulped.

**PUTTING IT SIMPLE, YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS, AND MY LITTLE HOME. I'D SAY WELCOME BUT YOU'RE NOT.** The fox retorted.

"I'd gladly leave if you'd like that…"

**THAT WON'T BE NECASSARY NARUTO. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU**. He rested his head on his paws.

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he sat on the water.

**HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE THIS VILLAGE?**

He narrowed his eyes. "They're hatred towards me tenfold, ttebayo."

The corner of the fox's mouth twitched into a smirk. **THEN I GUESS WE SEE TO EYE TO EYE.**

"Huh?" The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow.

**I'VE SEEN YOU IN YOUR PATHETIC CLASSROOM. LET'S JUST SAY YOU'RE NOT THE BEST STUDENT.**

Naruto was about to snap back but the fox growled. He continued.

**BUT I CAN PROVIDE YOU POWER NEEDED TO GET REVENGE FOR ALL THE PAIN THEY'VE PUT YOU THREW. MAKE THEM SUFFER.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes once again in suspicion. "How?"

**YOU SEE THAT SEAL ON THIS CAGE?**

The blonde looked up and nodded.

**IF YOU REMOVE THAT SEAL, I CAN TRAIN YOU. YOU'LL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY SHINOBI IN KONAHA. EVEN THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF COULDN'T COMPARE.**

Naruto stared at the seal. "How can I trust you?"

The Kyuubi shrugged. **IT'S ALL ON YOU WHETHER YOU TRUST ME OR NOT. THE LONGER YOU DEBATE THE MORE YOU PROLONG YOUR REVENGE. THINK ABOUT IT.**

Naruto started to fade from the sewer. "Wait, what should I call you, ttebayo?"

The fox looked at him astonished then replied. **IN DUE TIME…**

"…Ruto…Naruto…NARUTO!"

Said boy blinked his eyes open to find Iruka-Sensei yelling in his face. Much too close for his comfort. He sat back in a sudden jolt. Talk about personal space!

"Will you not fall asleep in my class, dammit!"

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled something about him being the first to go.

*•*•*•*

A/N: Hey! Oreo back with a new story! I should really post some new stuff for my other stories but I'm determined to finish this story! (￣^￣)ゞ

Okay so this is gonna be a toughy with Minato's seal and all but we'll have to see where this goes. Will Naruto give in?

By the way this is right before the academy exams. So Naruto-Kun is 12 and gonna join Team 7… blah blah blah! Oh! And for all the Sakura-Buso and Sasuke-Teme lovers out there, there will be some bashing. I'd say I'm sorry but then I'd be lying. Okay I think this is a long enough A/N. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

-:-Last Resort-:-

Naruto has hit rock bottom. All he wishes is that he could be acknowledged instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when Kurama arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. Technically a song fic

*•*•*•*

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Sakura-Buso wouldn't be a "cry-baby" bitch, no, she'd be a "badass-kunoichi" bitch!

Warning: Semi-All-Powerful Naruto starting in this chapter!

*•*•*•*

-:-Chapter 2-Decisions-:-

Naruto rested his hands behind his head.

_Revenge… Suffer… Power…_

How could those words never have sounded so sweet before? He felt a tugging at his heart that longed for that feeling of hate to be indulged. That feeling of power that would take him beyond the limits provided. He wanted it. No, he needed it.

He turned on his side, hands still cradling his head, and looked at his clock. 2:15… in the morning…

_'Dammit Naruto! Go to sleep!'_ He yelled at himself, flopping over to his over side, hands now hooked under his pillow.

The blonde stared at the wall for kami knows how long, hell, he wasn't even looking at it anymore! Kyuubi's words were sticking just like pronged hooks. Every time you pull at it, it just dug deeper with a bigger wound that left exposure for the infectious virus called the deadly truth. Overtime, the virus will spread and the only thing that could kill it was Kyuubi's antidote.

_'Damn fox can play a good game…'_ Naruto thought.

He tried to shove the thoughts to the back of his head as he focused on the exam tomorrow. Believe it or not, the boy wanted to graduate. Saying how this would be the third time he would be taking the damned thing and he wanted to leave it behind.

_'Hm…'_ He closed his eyes and called out _'Kyuubi?'_

**COME TO A DECISION ALREADY?**

Blue eyes opened to meet red. "Not exactly…"

**THEN WHAT IS IT?** The fox growled.

He bit his lip. "Well… Before we go into…" He suddenly stood up straight and looked him straight in the eyes. "I want you to give me a taste of your training before I remove the seal!"

The red eyes narrowed. **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL AGREE?**

"Because I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

**HMPH. THAT'S AN EXCUSE…** He muttered.

"Besides if I try it now and get out of the academy, the more grounds I can cover. I won't be limited to train at the damn academy."

Kyuubi examined the boy and stopped at the sky blue eyes filled with determination. **FINE. I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE.** He put his fist outside the cage.

Naruto stared for a second before he grinned and fist bumped the extended fist. A sudden warm feeling aroused within him. He looked down where the seal on his stomach would be and felt a new chakra flow thru him.

"What is this, ttebayo?" His eyes glazed red, slightly.

**YOU WANTED TO TRAIN, CORRECT?**

Naruto blinked and looked up at Kyuubi. "What's your name? You can't simply be called Kyuubi?"

The fox demon's eyes narrowed a bit. **WHEN YOU'RE READY…**

*•*•*•*

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom and slept for about two minutes before he bolted up from the frightening sound of two girls squealing over the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He scoffed, what was so big about the kid. He was three letters. E. M. O. Emo. What did they see in him? Mr. Emo-Stuck-Up-Hotshot was nothing special. Orphaned and lonely, just like himself. Yeah. He could do some pretty cool jutsu that no one else in the class could do, but c'mon. Seriously? All the girls literally drooled over him. Sad really.

Iruka stepped into the room sometime in between the ranting and was announcing the order of students to take the test. Naruto smirked inwardly. He had this this time. He would pass. That midnight training should do the job!

"Haruno Sakura."

Hmph… Haruno Sakura. She was an only-child brat with a cute face. Known by many as "Forehead Girl", she had a personality that matched her bright bubblegum pink hair. But her obsessive rivalry with her x-best friend, Yamanaka Ino, for the one and only Mr. Emo, didn't help her image. But that's beside the point. She was skilled in many things other than her attitude. She was quite skilled in genjutsu and intel but that's for another time.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Said boy roused from his dozing and walked to the front of the classroom to follow his sensei into another room. He stood before three jounin, one being Iruka.

"Okay Naruto. We need you to perform a PROPER doppelganger." Emphasize on the _proper_.

Naruto jerked his head into a nod and performed the proper hand seals quickly as to not presume attention into the alternation of the seals. And…

*•*•*•*

A/N: Cliffhanger! Did the quick training pay off? Does Naruto pass? I don't know! I'm just the narrator! Lol!

Okay one: I can't believe auto-correct wanted to change_ Emo _to _Elmo_. Elmo… •_•" Anywho, here's chapter 2! Okay, it's going pretty fast with the Kyuubi and Naruto interaction and a bit slow in other ways but it's building up! Oh and I'm thinking of just changing up the whole seal thing just a bit. It will follow the original plot sorta… Y'know what, I'm gonna shuddup now and let you see for yourself! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! If not Gaara knows where you live and I will stop writing this story. Realize I have big plans for this story so you don't want me to quit!

Later!

BTW, those are my actual views of Sasuke and Sakura but for those that don't know, I absolutely hate them both and I have more verbal comments on them. But anyway, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

-:-Last Resort-:-

Naruto has hit rock bottom. All he wishes is that he could be acknowledged instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. Technically a song fic

*•*•*•*

-:-Chapter 3-Changes-:-

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy and as good as the true author is with art.

Warning: Semi-All-Powerful Naruto

*•*•*•*

Naruto walked down the street with a huge grin on his face, ignoring all the new assaults of insults. He'd done it! Against all odds, he had done it. They had given up on him and rejected him, but now he had the power to prove them all wrong.

He adjusted the newly brandished headband on his forehead and found his way into his all too favorite ramen shop. He sat himself on the stool and slapped his money on the counter.

"An all you can eat buffet for the newly branded shinobi, please!"

The daughter of the shopkeeper, Ayame, turned and smiled at the blonde. "Congrats, Naruto! Otō-San! Come see our new shinobi!"

As the elder man, Teuchi, walked in from the back room Ayame began to prepare the ramen.

"Why congratulations Naruto! I see our favorite costumer has finally become a man!" Teuchi shook the boy's hand as they exchanged grins.

"Hai! It's all thanks to my new training-!" Naruto stopped himself from speaking any further.

"Oh? And what's that?" The elder man asked leaning on one arm on the counter.

"That's a secret." Naruto said mischievously.

**DAMN RIGHT IT IS...** Kyuubi growled in the back of his mind.

"Well I'm glad you've found a new technique that helps you train." Teuchi laughed. "But for now-" He took the money Naruto left on the counter and put it back in his hand. "Ramen's on the house today." The man smiled.

The Uzumaki's face lit up. "For real, tte bayo?"

"No charge!"

"You deserve it, Naruto." Ayame said from the stove with a smile.

"Itadakimasu, tte bayo!"

*•*•*•*

After having his fair share of ramen, Naruto walked home rubbing his full stomach. There was nothing in the world that could stop him now! Who would have knew that a night's worth of training and a power that laid dormant within him would make such a huge difference in his so-called insignificant life.

**DON'T GET TOO COCKY NOW, KID. WE HAVEN'T FULLY MADE AN AGREEMENT YET.** The fox demon's voice echoed in his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and threw his hands behind his head. "Hai, hai, hai!"

**I'M SERIOUS YOU DAMN BRAT!**

Seconds after, the blonde boy keeled over in the middle of the street and gasped for air as if he had taken a punch to the stomach. He felt his body drain of energy and a complete depletion of chakra. People passing looked over in an impassive or repulsive concern for the demon container.

Naruto struggled as he rose to his feet. "What did you do to me?" He asked the fox mentally.

**I MERELY DEPLETED YOU CHAKRA RESERVES TO A LEVEL THAT WOULD KILL A NORMAL HUMAN FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!** The fox snapped.

"Normal?" Naruto winced.

The Kyuubi growled in annoyance. **BEING A UZUMAKI AS YOU ARE YOU HAVE A BETTER LIFE EXPECTANCY. IN OTHER WORDS, YOU WON'T DIE AS EASILY. NOT TO MENTION YOUR EXPONENTIALLY LARGE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA COMPARED TO YOUR AVERAGE SHINOBI.**

The Uzumaki slowly took all of the information in. He pressed his hand into the wall next to him to keep from falling over in the weak state he was in. How did he do that? It looked like the seal was supposed to suppress him? Wasn't it?

"Why isn't the seal working?" He asked.

**OH, IT'S DOING IT'S JOB. I WAS JUST BARELY ABLE TO PULL THAT TRICK OFF. IT'S CALLED LOOPHOLES KID. YOU'LL LEARN TO LOVE THEM.** The beast smirked.

"Can I at least have the energy to get home?" Naruto asked with an edge of resentment.

Without answering, the Kyuubi let chakra resume to flow through Naruto once more. The boy felt relieved and continued his journey home, awaiting the next in which he would be assigned his teams.

*•*•*•*

Naruto woke up the next day ready for his first official day as a shinobi. As he got ready to head to the academy, he wandered who he would be assigned to as partners in his team. Would it be his classmate, Shikamaru, the strategist; or Kiba, the fast action dog lover; maybe he'll get the all seeing, shy Hyuuga, Hinata. The possibilities were endless.

He found himself walking down the street once again towards the academy for the last time for a while. The usual assaults of insults being ignored. He stepped into the classroom full of his classmates that had graduated. He took a seat and waited for Iruka to come in and assign the teams.

Not long after, the last of the students came in along side Iruka called order and started announcing the teams. You had the traditional Ino-Shika-Cho team, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino as a team, and...

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Shannaro~!" Sakura grinned estatically.

"-And Uzumaki Naruto."

"Whaaa~?" Naruto yelled.

*•*•*•*

N/A: Yes! I finally posted. I'm sorry! And thank you to all the people that have watched my story! Iy makes me very happy! ^^

So Nothing really big happened in this chapter, other than learning more from Kyuubi and learning his team. But keep watching. I'm trying to find a way to work around the damned seal and other things.

Please review! b(^_^)d


	4. Chapter 4: Plans of the Misfortuned

-:-Last Resort-:-

_Summary: Naruto has hit rock bottom. All he wishes is that he could be acknowledged instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. AU Technically a song fic_

_*•*•*•*_

-:-Chapter 4- Plans of the Misfortuned-:-

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy and as good as the true author is with art.

Warning: Semi-All-Powerful Naruto

*•*•*•*

The door slammed behind the Uzumaki as he entered his apartment. This couldn't be happening. How could he be paired up with them? Of all people? Why! He slammed his fist into the wall and growled.

**OOH. KIT'S GOT A BITE. **Kyuubi chortled, as Naruto flopped on his bed.

"This isn't funny!" Naruto snapped, glaring at the backboard of the bed. He'll be the first to admit that at one point he liked the rosette named Haruno Sakura, but then he came to realize how powerless and how much of a dreamer she was. Then Uchiha Sasuke was a different complicated story all together. He more or less sympathized with the Uchiha. An orphan and lonely, they somewhat could meet halfway in understanding. But it didn't mean he would befriend him. He was cocky and lacked any form of emotion. He wouldn't make much of a friend anyway. He could only imagine their sensei!

**LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE KIT-**

"What bright side?" He interjected.

**YOU'LL HAVE TOYS TO TRY YOUR NEW JUTSU ON.** Kyuubi said, disregarding the tone of voice Naruto used.

The Uzumaki's expression lightened into a thinking look. "You're right I guess."

**JUST TOLERATE THEM UNTIL I COME UP WITH A PLAN.** Kyuubi mused.

"Plan?" Naruto's eyebrow rose. "You mean revenge right?"

**NO. TO ADOPT THE PUPPY DOWN THE STREET. OF COURSE REVENGE!** Kyuubi growled sarcastically.

"Hey. What'd the village do to you?" The blonde asked as he opened the refrigerator for something to eat.

Kyuubi was silent for a moment then finally answered, **THEY DISCRIMINATED US. WE DID NOTHING BUT LIVE AND THEY IGNORED WHAT WE HAD TO SAY AND SEALED US AWAY. THEY NEVER EVEN ASKED WHAT WE WERE THERE FOR. NOT EVEN OUR NAME...** His voice was distant and angry as he whispered the last line.

Naruto stuck his head from out of the refrigerator with a ramen cup in between his teeth. "You said we, right? There's more of you?"

**YOU DIDN'T MAY MUCH ATTENTION IN THE ACADEMY THAN I GAVE YOU CREDIT FOR, HUH?**

"Nope, ttebayo." The boy replied putting water in the pot over the stove.

**AND HERE I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT.**Kyuubi sighed. **YES. I HAVE EIGHT OTHER SIBLINGS, ALL BEASTS LIKE ME. SEALED AWAY IN A BODY, OR IN HIDING IF THEY'RE LUCKY.**

"Wow. Big family." Naruto whistled before knitting his brows. "Why haven't you told me your name? I've asked and nothing."

**WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?**

"Why should I trust you?" Naruto shot back.

**TOUCHÉ.**

"So?"

**SO WHAT?**

"What's your name?" Naruto poured the water over the ramen cup and let it seep into the dried noodles.

**ASK ME AGAIN LATER. **Kyuubi smirked.

The boy groaned in the annoyance of having to wait for something so simple as a name or ramen boiling.

**BUT FOR NOW. I MIGHT HAVE A PLAN ON REVENGE.**

Naruto's ears perked. "Nani?"

**IF I RECALL, YOU HAVE A GODFATHER.**

"Huh? Then why haven't I heard of him?" Naruto's brows furrowing once more.

**HOW SHOULD I KNOW!** The beast snapped back.

"What does he have to do with this?"

**HE HAS SOMETHING WE WANT.**

"Nani?"

**THE KEY TO UNLEASHING THE POWER YOU LONG FOR.**

Naruto smirked slightly as his timer finally went off saying the ramen should be ready. "Really? How long do you think till he'll show?"

**NO CLUE. BUT IF WE START SHOWING SIGNS THAT YOU'VE INTERACTED WITH ME, HE'LL PROBABLY SHOW TO TRAIN YOU. BUT I'D WAIT A LITTLE LONGER TO SEE HOW EVERYTHING PLAYS OUT. **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto slurped a mouthful of ramen down his throat. He smirked, cynically. "I look forward to it." He opened his eyes, a glint of red shining over then.

*•*•*•*

A/N: Woah! Chapter 4! Not long but I wanted to update for you guys. I also promised DarkLord98 I'd update. I want to thank all the people that have decided to follow my story. I think I've got an idea of how this is all gonna work out now. However I'm not sure how they're getting the seal. Something tells me I'll have to play bad guy and kill certain individuals. Which saddens me. TT-TT

Next chapter Kakashi should show up. I've noticed that I've kinda added a twist to everyone's personalities so expect lots of OOC personas if you haven't already. (- -;)

Review please! Kk? Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Close Enemies Closer

-:-Last Resort-:-

-:-Chapter 5: Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer-:-

Naruto has hit rock bottom. All he wishes is that he could be acknowledged instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him "normal" and acknowledged in a special way. Technically a song fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, certain characters would certainly not be dead. (Minato, Gaara, Asuma...etc.)

*•*•*•*

Naruto slid open the door to the classroom and walked into the room with the last two people he really wanted to see. He was tempted to groan and walk out saying he was in the wrong room but Kyuubi's words echoed in his head from earlier that morning.

**ACT LIKE YOUR OLD STUPID SELF UNTIL JIRIAYA SHOWS UP. IF WE'RE LUCKY, MAYBE HE'LL TEACH YOU A SAGE TRICK OR TWO.** Kyuubi had said. **IT'S BETTER TO HAVE THEM THINK YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAN HAVE THEM THINK YOU KNOW TOO MUCH.**

Naruto had nodded and excepted the challenge, thinking it'd be as easy as ramen. But boy was he wrong. There was no way he'd last much longer watching Sakura drool over Sasuke's blank expression. And that was only about five seconds. Naruto took a deep breath in and plastered his famous grin onto his face.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed as he waltzed up to the two.

"Ugh! It's you." Sakura gagged.

The blonde sweatdropped but kept the act up. "Nice to see you too, Sakura-Chan!"

"Shut up, Dobe. You're being too noisy." Sasuke groaned.

"Teme. Who do you think you're talking to?!" Naruto growled.

**NARUTO...** Kyuubi warned.

"An idiot who shouldn't have graduated." The Uchiha smirked.

Naruto grit his teeth. "I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He announced, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Huh?" His new teammates and Kyuubi gapped.

"Uh...?" The Uzumaki sweated. Did he really just say that?

"Well, that's an interesting goal." A voice said in the doorway.

The three all turned to see a man with wind blown silver hair, a blue forehead protector that covered his left eye and a jonin vest leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. His beady ebony eyes looked tired and a little bored while the hole rest of his face from the nose down was cover by a mask.

Kyuubi groaned in the background. **MIGHT AS WELL PLAY WITH IT NOW YOU DIMWIT. I GUESS IT'S A GOOD THING THOUGH, IF YOU CAN KEEP THE GOOD GUY HOKAGE ACT UP, YOU'LL BE A BIT LESS SUSPICIOUS.** Kyuubi thought aloud.

"You bet, tte bayo! And I'll be the strongest of them all!" Naruto grinned and played along.

"Aren't you late?" Sakura asked.

"As long as we're on the topics of goals, lets introduce ourselves." The jonin said, ignoring the rosette, walked away from the door and closed it before taking a seat at a chair in the center of the room. "To start off I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new sensei. I'd like to know your name, what you like and dislike, and your hobby." He pointed a finger at Sakura. "Ladies first."

"Huh? Well my name's Haruno Sakura. I like..." She blushed a deep red, making a quick glance at mister Emo. "My hobby..." Her face turned another shade darker until she glanced at me with a new form of red on her face. "And I dislike Naruto."

"What'd I do to you?" Naruto scoffed back.

"Do you want me to elaborate?" She smiled innocently, which completely sugarcoated how she really felt.

He cowered. "I think I'll pass..."

"Alright then. Naruto, your turn." Kakashi said, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I love ramen! And one day I want to be the Hokage!" He adjusted his headband. "And I hate..." He paused.

NARUTO... Kyuubi warned.

'Everyone... I hate everyone...' He grit my teeth.

"I hate scums who leave their comrades behind in a critical situation." It wasn't far from the truth. He was neglected and left alone all his life and when He needed people most they kicked me to the curb. But now he know why...

Kakashi inspected him for a second and then seemed to nod in approval. "Alright, lastly, the Uchiha." He gestured for Sasuke to talk.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything while I dislike many things. As for my goals to become strong enough to kill a certain someone."

"Hmm..." Kakashi silently judged. "Alright then! Lets get down to business!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Tomorrow we'll be having a final test before you become an official genin."

"What are you talking about? We're already passed the test to become genin." Naruto argued.

"That was a basic primary exam. This one will be a survival exam." The Hatake replied.

"Survival?" Sakura interjected, questionably.

"You see, out of the twenty-seven students that graduated the academy, only nine will go on to be actual genin in the field. And the failure rate for the survival exam I will be giving is over 66%. If you fail this test you WILL be sent back to the academy." His voice was deadpan serious as he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

This was no joke. If Naruto didn't pass this exam it would only prolong the time till he can get his revenge. He had no choice but the go against the grain and beat the unfair odds placed before him.

**WELL THIS IS LOVELY, I DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING.** Kyuubi muttered.

"But how is that even fair? The odds are completely out of our favor!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's to prove what you can do in a near death situation an tests what you'll be able to do in the field. You're opponent will be me and you have to be ready to attack me with the intent to kill." Kakashi got up from his chair and pulled out so papers. "Here's the briefing to the exam tomorrow and don't be late. I'll see you then." In a puff of smoke their new sensei was gone.

Once again, this wasn't going to be easy.

*•*•*•*

A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I made it! I managed to finish the chapter before the end of the day! Sorry it's so short but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and continue to follow and read and review! Thanks to all those who have! It really makes my day! I'll see you guys later! R&R


End file.
